This invention relates to the sport of fishing when trolling by a user. When utilizing a regular known and used bobber for trolling, the bobber and fishing line stay in a straight line of travel behind the user and boat. If two or more fishing lines are used in this manner, they often become entangled because of their proximity to each other, and because of the foregoing, the only area being trolled is behind the user. Therefore, no area of any distance out to the side of the user is being utilized. Hence, the area being covered while trolling is limited to and by the user. Therefore, there is a need and use for this invention.